


Change of Plans

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, which is only briefly mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo looked away and focused on listening to Stiles. He could hear the way Stiles’s heart pounded and the way Stiles’s breathing caught in his throat. Stiles being stubborn wasn’t new to him. There were some changes in Stiles but at the core Theo could recognize the boy he’d known years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

Theo watched from the shadows as Donovan approached Stiles from behind. He could see the predatory way the other chimera was watching Stiles and clenched his fists when Stiles cried out in pain. His fists tightened as he observed Stiles struggling against Donovan before Stiles smashed Donovan with a wrench.

He didn’t even realize he was moving until he was there, grabbing onto Donovan and slamming him down onto the hard concrete of the parking lot. A vicious snarl ripped from his throat as he slipped into his beta form and his claws dug into the furious chimera.

Vicious teeth gnashed at him in fury.

The entire time he could hear Stiles’s heart pounding and he could hear the ragged way Stiles breathed through his pain. The scent of blood, Stiles’s blood, caught his attention as he fell back and Donovan was on him with a snarl.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Theo_.” Stiles clutched his wrench, staring wide-eyed and panicked but Theo had far more experience than Donovan. He had more to live for then the crazed experiment he’d directed at Stiles to begin with.

Theo wasn’t a success for no reason.

Donovan managed to bite into him and the pain of it burned, crawled under his skin and twisted inside. Theo used it to drive himself forward and swiped his claws across Donovan’s throat. The body on top of him jerked and shuddered, the light of anger and life dimming as it faded from Donovan’s eyes.

The other chimera collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut and the only sounds between them was Stiles deep, uneven breaths and Theo’s own panting.

He shoved Donovan’s limp arm off of him, rolled to his feet and slowly approached Stiles as his ripped skin slowly knitted itself back together until there would be no evidence he’d been bitten.

Theo listened to the way Stiles’s heart pounded in his chest as Stiles struggled to calm himself down. “You killed him. You killed him.” His voice broke and the scent of shock registered. “Fuck, Theo. _He’s dead_.”

“He was going to kill you…he would have killed me.” Theo quickly checked Stiles over, noting bruises and cuts, as Stiles’s hand came up to grip at his shoulder. When it pulled back it came away shaking and wet with blood. “Stiles…” he reached out, ignored the way Stiles violently flinched and started to take away Stiles’s pain.

Almost immediately, with black lines crawling up his arm, Stiles relaxed and sighed out, swallowing roughly after a moment. “He…that’s Donovan.” Stiles managed on a shaky exhale, “He said he was going to kill my dad.” Another shuddery breath escaped, “He was going to kill my dad.”

Theo knew all of that.

He knew everything between Donovan and Sheriff Stilinski. He knew about the threats, the bad blood between the two men and he knew about Stiles’s worry, how he had taunted Donovan and mocked him. It was partly why he’d sent Donovan after Stiles other than to test how Stiles would handle the situation.

“He was going to kill you too.” Theo pointed out as Stiles’s eyes hooded and his breathing calmed, “Are you ok?”

Stiles blinked at him, frowning and trying to throw off whatever fog he seemed to be slipping into. Idly Theo wondered how it felt to have your pain taken away in such a manner. It seemed the longer he held onto Stiles, taking wave after wave of pain, the more relaxed Stiles became.

“He bit me.” Stiles seemed incredulous, “After all of this time I’ve managed to avoid being bitten…” there was a hint of amusement mixed in with the annoyance Theo could pick up.

“You’re still human.” Theo pointed out, “It’s just a bite.”

He kept drawing out Stiles’s pain until Stiles’s breathing evened out. That was the point when Theo let go and helped Stiles up. He guided Stiles towards the passenger seat, collected the wrench and climbed into the driver seat.

It took a little bit but he managed to get the Jeep started. Once he was on the road Stiles finally spoke up, “What about the…body?”

“I’m more concerned about you. That bite needs to get cleaned and I can smell how close you are to freaking out.” Theo glanced over and took in the unimpressed look Stiles was giving him.

“We need to tell Scott.”

Theo gritted his teeth, fingers curling tightly around the steering wheel. Stiles could ruin all of his plans. This whole thing could ruin everything he'd been setting into motion. “That I killed a chimera?” his mind flew over how he could turn this around before he settled on a shaky idea. “Stiles...” he dropped his voice down and pulled over onto the side of the road to focus completely on Stiles. “I know you don’t trust me. I know you don’t believe me. I get it. I’ve heard about some of the things that have happened in Beacon Hills—”

“You have no idea…” Stiles muttered. Theo’s mind flashed back to the stories about Stiles possessed by a Nogitsune and the information the Dread Doctors had about Stiles. The body Stiles currently had was created by a thousand year old Nogitsune and magic.

There were so many possibilities but they could wait.

“I came back here for a pack. I came back for _you_.” He made his voice come out pleading, “We were friends before I moved, Stiles…why can’t you give me a chance? The only thing I have done since coming back is help. I’m sorry that tonight ended in Donovan’s death but I didn’t have a choice. He was going to _kill you_ and me.”

Mentally he willed Stiles to focus on the truth of his words because right in the middle was a lie. A very big lie about what he’d been doing since coming to Beacon Hills.

Stiles stared out the window in silence.

“When I heard there was a pack in Beacon Hills, that _you_ were in it, I jumped at the chance to move back. I thought…I thought it would be fine.”

Theo looked away and focused on listening to Stiles. He could hear the way Stiles’s heart pounded and the way Stiles’s breathing caught in his throat. Stiles being stubborn wasn’t new to him. There were some changes in Stiles but at the core Theo could recognize the boy he’d known years ago.

“Scott trusts everyone.” Stiles finally spoke up, “I have lost track of how many times that has come back to bite us in the ass. It’s a luxury I can’t afford unless I want more people to die.” Theo didn’t turn to look at Stiles, he could wait. “But…thank you,” It sounded reluctant and embarrassed, “For saving my life.”

The words required his active acknowledgement, “You’re welcome.” He gave a small smile, “I couldn’t let him kill you.”

Stiles clenched his hands in his lap and Theo could see a hint of blood on Stiles’s skin from Donovan. “Still…thank you anyway. If…I don’t know how I would have reacted if I’d had to kill him to get away.”

Theo could only imagine the fracturing that would occur in Stiles. Donovan’s death would have eaten at Stiles; it would have stolen hours of his sleep and chipped away until Stiles was on edge.

“Fuck.” Stiles suddenly cursed and Theo watched the way Stiles seemed to internally battle with himself. “You’re making this hard.” That was undeniable annoyance in his tone, “This keeps happening to me.”

“What?”

“Every single thing inside me is screaming that you’re bad, that there is something that you’re hiding and I have no idea what!” the words burst out suddenly, “But you keep showing up and helping—” he cut himself off and scoffed. “What if you’re another Peter Hale?” Stiles questioned, “I can’t afford that.”

“Peter Hale?” Theo blinked at the name. He knew that was the werewolf who had turned Scott and had killed quite a few people.

“Uncle Creeperwolf.” Stiles pushed on but Theo cut him off and closed the space between them. It was a gamble but at the rate Stiles was going it was one of his only cards to play. He only hoped playing this one so soon wouldn’t bite him in the ass.

His lips pressed against Stiles’s while his hand curled around the back of Stiles’s neck. The scent of Stiles flooded his senses and the rumbling sound of approval escaped without his conscious thought. Theo moved his lips slowly, coaxingly, until Stiles, who had been frozen, started to respond back. He kept his hand holding Stiles’s head in place and Theo allowed himself to take, to taste, Stiles.

It was better than he’d imagined.

Underneath Stiles’s anxiety that was near constantly part of his scent was something richer. Theo’s tongue slowly moved out to lick at the seam of Stiles’s lips and that was when Stiles pulled back. Stiles’s eyes were dark, pupils blown with arousal and his cheeks were flushed.

“What?” Stiles’s voice was rough causing Theo’s lips to quirk with amusement. “What was that?”

“A kiss.” Theo watched Stiles’s mouth working and schooled his features when Stiles started to reach up a hand and stopped himself.

“A kiss.” Stiles’s tongue darted out to lick his lips while a hand rose up, shaking slightly, to brush against his hair. “I ummm—Malia.” Theo stomped down on the possessiveness that rose up at the werecoyote’s name. He could smell faint traces of Malia on Stiles right at this very minute. “Why did you kiss me?”

For someone so smart Stiles wasn’t connecting the dots very quickly. Theo wondered if Donovan had managed to land a blow to Stiles’s head or something. “Why does anyone kiss someone else?” he didn’t leave much time for Stiles to answer, “I’m attracted to you.”

“But…”

“I told you I came back for _you_. I didn’t specify in what way.”

Theo wanted Stiles at his side, wanted Stiles to be his and he was very interested in Stiles being in his bed or wherever he could press him down.

He’d wanted it since he’d caught sight of Stiles and breathed in Stiles’s very tempting scent.

“You…but…” Stiles looked confused and wrong-footed which was exactly how Theo wanted him. Of all the things he figured Stiles had thought about him Theo was very sure this had not been one of them and that would be more than enough to throw Stiles completely off of his suspicions.

If Theo managed to get Stiles for his own quicker then all the better for him.

“It’s why I’ve been acting…” he trailed off to let Stiles’s imagination come up with the rest. Theo had given Stiles just enough to point him in the direction he wanted, needed, him to go in with everything. He needed to twist Stiles up so badly so that his brilliant yet suspicious mind filed Theo away as harmless. At least in the way Theo needed to complete his plans without hampering the doctors.

He would have plenty of time to dirty Stiles up later.

“Oh.” Stiles blinked at him. Theo watched as realization took over and, unfortunately, the lovely flush from their kissing faded. “Oh. That’s…I didn’t…ummm. Ok. Ok.”

Theo glanced away as though embarrassed, “I wasn’t going to say anything.” He muttered it and rubbed at the back of his neck, “I know you’re with Malia…that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Again silence filled the Jeep and Theo waited for Stiles to speak. He subtly took in the emotions he could scent from Stiles.

Surprise

Lingering arousal

Guilt

Want

Confusion

Pain from Donovan’s attack

And the usual hint of anxiety

“We’re…taking a break.” Stiles admitted softly. “With everything happening we decided to take a step back and just be…friends.”

 _Good_ Theo thought to himself. He could work with that. “Let’s get you home.” He said instead, “I can smell your pain starting back up.”

Stiles nodded and looked back out of the windshield but Theo could feel Stiles’s eyes on him periodically as he drove. When they finally arrived he went inside with Stiles, followed him up to the bathroom and waited as Stiles tugged at his clothes.

“First aid is under the sink.” Stiles spoke up as he started to pull off his clothes, “You don’t think this is going to turn me or anything, right?”

The anxiety in Stiles’s scent spiked sharply and his voice wavered. Theo was a hundred percent sure it wouldn’t turn Stiles. The doctors didn’t want their experiments, possible failures at that, turning others without their watchful eyes on the proceedings.

“No I don’t.”

If Stiles was going to be anything it would be something along the lines of what Theo was, a cross between a werewolf and a werecoyote. He wanted Stiles to be compatible with his creature. The only other thing he could possibly see Stiles as was a fox, a kitsune but he was unsure if the doctors could swing that.

“Of all the things I could be turned into that _thing_ is not something I want to be.” Stiles admitted as Theo gazed at the vicious bite that had been taken out of Stiles’s shoulder. His eyes briefly darted over the moles on Stiles’s back and then back up to the bite.

He opened up the first aid kit and marveled at how extensive it was. Stiles was prepared for everything it seemed. “This is going to burn.” He advised. The bite looked infected and when Theo started cleaning it Stiles hissed, jerking away from him and gripping the sink as he breathed in sharply through his nose.

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed, “Fuck. That’s…fuck that hurt.”

Theo snorted, “I thought it might. He took a bite out of you. It’s going to scar without a doubt.” Unless he could get something from the doctors to take away Donovan’s mark. The only mark that should be on Stiles was his.

“No shit.” Stiles snarked at him, “He was probably going to eat me. Wendigos…cannibals… of all the things for them to have turned Donovan into it had to be a fucking Wendigo.”

Theo focused on the bite and listened to Stiles ranting about Wendigos, Donovan, the Dread Doctors and just about anything else that popped into his head. Several times he heard Stiles muttering about Derek and _leaving us to deal with this shit all on our own_.

He frowned at the mark as he finished cleaning it up and moved on to the tube of ointment. Slowly Theo smoothed it on over the holes in Stiles’s shoulder, touch careful and steady, as Stiles’s fell silent.

“Why can’t we catch a break?” Stiles asked, “Why does this stuff keep happening?” Theo rinsed his hands off, dried them and set about securing some gauze to the medicated wound.

Theo reached for the tape, “It could have something to do with Beacon Hills itself.” he smoothed the tape down and pulled out another strip, “Or something is calling the supernatural here.”

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, “Beacon Hills was named because it is a beacon of sorts.” Theo figured there was more to it but Stiles didn’t mention it and he wasn’t going to press. He’d already made a significant amount of headway with Stiles as it was and he couldn’t risk it. “Thanks.” Stiles turned to look at him when he finished.

He moved back for Stiles to straighten out and carefully put all of the supplies away. “No problem.” Theo stepped away once he’d put the first aid kit up and moved out of the bathroom with Stiles following behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles spoke up when he moved towards the stairs, “I’ll…I can give you the benefit of the doubt.” Theo took in the tilt of Stiles’s chin, the determination in his eyes and held back a grin at the embarrassment he could pick up in Stiles’s scent.

“Thank you, Stiles.” He murmured, pleased beyond words. The first step to success was well within his grasp.

Stiles hesitated in the doorway to his bedroom, still shirtless and carrying that hint of embarrassment. “I was going to order pizza since I haven’t eaten…I think taking the night off after _that_ is what the doctor ordered.” Theo waited as Stiles continued, “Have you eaten yet?” Theo shook his head, “Let me get dressed and I’ll order something for us.”

He watched Stiles disappear into his room before turning and heading down the stairs. Theo allowed himself to glance around, taking in the Stilinski household. He casually touched knickknacks, pictures, furniture and doorways leaving his scent behind.

“I’m thinking a meat-lovers pizza sounds good. That’s something werewolves like, right? Meat?” Stiles babbled as he came down the stairs holding his phone, “Unless you’re a vegetarian werewolf which is just…weird but I guess there is a first for everything.”

“Sounds good to me.” Theo dropped down on the couch and watched Stiles call in their order adding breadsticks before hanging up.

“Can’t eat that around my dad.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and regarded Theo, “It’s bad enough he’s constantly trying to cheat on his diet.” Stiles ended up on the couch with him, staring. “Why are you interested in me?”

Theo shook his head, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Theo…very few people have ever been interested in me.” Stiles arched a brow, “It’s something I’ve noticed over the years. You know…an obvious lack of interest.”

He couldn’t exactly be completely honest especially since part of his interest was the darkness he could see hiding inside Stiles. It was the little things Stiles said, the things he did, that added up on top of everything else.

“I liked you before.” He leaned back, “You have a biting sense of humor. You’re smart, strong, protective, tenacious, driven and loyal. You’re not afraid to get your hands dirty and,” Theo grinned and let something wicked show in it, “Attractive. It’s hard to keep my hands to myself sometimes.”

Stiles stared.

Theo could practically hear the wheels in Stiles’s brain spinning. He wanted to add that he recognized the darkness in Stiles and it called out to his own but Stiles didn’t need to know that. “ _Attractive_?” he didn’t know that Stiles’s mind had flashed back to a question he’d asked Scott shortly after his friend had been turned. “I had no idea you were…” he waved his hands.

“Bisexual.” Theo quirked his lips, “I’ve known for years. I wasn’t sure what you were though.”

Stiles’s hands flexed and his eyes darted off before coming back, “I think I might be bisexual as well.” he shrugged, “I haven’t really explored it.” The knock at the door halted Stiles, “That was fast.” He muttered as he got to his feet and headed towards the door.

Theo watched him walk away, eyes roving over Stiles as he moved past. This whole thing was a slight detour from his original plans but the doctors had promised him Stiles and as long as everything else went smoothly there was little reason why he couldn’t let himself have this now instead of later.

**Author's Note:**

> As this stands it's a one-shot. I just wanted to play around with canon and change up one or two things for my own enjoyment.


End file.
